1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface cleaning tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surface polishing system and method for efficiently removing stain, including high adhesive substance, from a surface, especially a surface of an automobile.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally speaking, when an object is placed at an outdoor area for a certain time, the surface of the object will be contaminated by dust, sands, tiny metals, and/or other natural and manmade particles.
For example, when a car is parked outdoors for a certain time, the surface of the car will be contaminated by industrial pollution, over-spraying, insects, acid rain, wherein contaminants at the surface can be natural contaminants and/or man-made contaminants. The owner of the car may simply clean the car surface by mixing water with detergent in order to wash away the particles on the car surface. However, water can only remove particles stayed on the car surface but fails to remove particles being highly adhered on the car surface. The particles with high adhesive ability refer as bonded contaminants on the car surface. The surface evaluation can be simply done by inspecting the car surface visually as well as by physically touching the surface with one's hand. Often, the sense of touch can reveal defects the eyes cannot see. Without the bond contaminants, the car surface should feel as smooth as a glass surface. When you feel the irregularities on the car surface, the surface is contaminated and the bond contaminants must be removed before polishing or waxing.
Conventionally, the bond contaminants can be removed by “deep” cleaning the car surface during polishing the car surface via compound or sand paper. When the compound or sand paper is applied to the car surface, the abrasive surface will direct contact with the car surface to remove the bond contaminants. The abrasive surface, however, will be in direct contact with the protective coating of the car surface as well. As a result, the protective coating will also be damaged during the “deep” cleaning operation by using compound or sand paper.
Another conventional way to clean the car surface is by using clay article, wherein clay article is a paint and body product to remove bond contaminants while protecting the paint from harm. Lubricant, such as water, must be applied on the car surface before the clay article is glided across the lubricated area, wherein the clay article will grab the bond contaminants on the car surface. The advantages of this hand-sized clay article are easy to use even the car owner can do-it-yourself, effectively removing bond contaminants from the car surface without causing scratches, and requiring relatively less polishing force applied to the car surface. The clay article, however, can be worked on a relatively small area at one time. Therefore, the cleaning operation will take much longer time to complete detailing the entire car surface. The clay article must be kept folding with a new clean surface to glide on the car surface. Otherwise, the bond contaminants grabbed by the clay article will scratch on the car surface. When the clay article is dropped on the ground, the clay article must be thrown away because the clay article will pick up any dirt off of the ground and transfer it to the car surface and to scratch the car surface. The improper use of the clay article will cause more damages to the car surface than merely leaving the bond contaminants being left untreated.
An enhanced clay article product seen on the market generally comprises a clay article mounted on a sponge body, wherein the user is able to hold the sponge body to ensure an even polishing force being exerted at the clay article on the car surface. The clay article is generally absorbed by the sponge body to form a clay portion, however, only the clay article at the surface of the sponge body will be used. The clay article absorbed into the sponge body will be useless. This clay article product can be considered as a disposable product that the sponge body must be disposed once the clay surface is used up. The sponge body will also absorb water as the lubricant during the polishing operation. The efficiency of this clay article will be minimized without sufficient lubricant applying on the car surface. Therefore, the user must keep on applying water on the car surface during polishing operation. It not only wastes lots of clay articles and water but also causes pollution by disposing the sponge body with unused clay articles.